Sweetpaw (Sweetrose)
❝ If wishes were prey, we'd eat like lions come leaf-bare. But we'd die of boredom! You know that's not what the life of the Clans is like. The warrior code guides us through the dark times, the cold and the hunger. And the good times seem all the sweeter for it. ❞ Whitestorm, Bluestar's Prophecy pg 513 Sweetpaw is a calico she-cat with bright gold eyes. She is fairly small, with a bobtail and tiny paws. She is caring, loving, extremely smart, and will put others before her. 'Appearance' Sweetpaw is a cream colored she-cat with a beautiful over-coat of black and ginger. She has a fairly small build, along with fluffy fur and tiny paws. Even though her breed usually has long and fluffy tails, due to an issue during birth Sweetpaw only has a little stump of a tail. Her most noticed parts of her body include her tail and paws (for reasons stated above), but also her face and ears. Because of her pelt, she has a dark grey, almost black ear and another ear that is completely ginger. She also has a sort of "mask", with part of her face being black (the side opposite of the black ear) and the other side being ginger. Sweetpaw's eyes are also a very bold color, a yellow, almost goldish color when in sunlight. Colors: : = Base (#F5FFFA) : = Markings (#696969) : = Other Markings (#B06500) : = Eyes (#FFD700 to #F0E68C) : = Leathers (Pawpads/Tongue/Inner ears (#FFB6C1) Voice: Sweetpaw's voice is caring and soft, like that of a queen trying to put her kits to sleep. She has a naturally beautiful voice, and is nagged at for talking to quiet. Aroma: Sweetpaw's scent is that of a honey-lavender concoction, sweet with a little bit of a stronger scent. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' Caring -''' "I-I try to help whoever's in need! P-people say I should be a medicine cat, but oh well!" * +''' 'Loving -' "Kits are my favorite! They're small, and fluffy! But I dont like the aspect of HAVING kits." * '''+ Smart -''' "I think Im pretty smart! I-I learn moves quickly, and Im quick on my feet!." * '''± Quiet Voice -''' "I-i get a lot of complaints im too quiet. I-I'm sorry... that's just my voice. * '''− Wimp -''' "I-i'm s-sorry! B-but I d-dont want to fight! Its r-really scary!" * '''− Emotional Trainwreck -''' Cries. A Lot. '''Likes *Lavender **"It smells so nice, no wonder the bees and bugs love it so much!" *Friends **"Friends are fun! They fill the loneliness and keep you company *Kits **"What's not to love!? They're small, and fluffy, and cute, and- *endless adjectives*" 'Dislikes' *Sexual Intamacy **"I-i d-dont really like the idea of having kits, sorry..." *Cats telling her she's wrong when she's actually right **"They think they know it all! Its so annoying!!" 'Timeline' 'Kithood' TBA Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 0-?? moons * * 'Apprenticehood' TBA Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Warriorhood' TBA Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Senior Warriorhood' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Queenhood' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Elder Life' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Medicine Cat Life' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Deputyship' TBA Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Leadership' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Rogue Life' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Relationships' ⦁ = Associate| ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates |-| = LAYOUT: :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|OPINIONS= :Wildpaw/Apprentice/Enemy/Ex-friend/⦁⦁⦁ ⦁⦁⦁/10% ::"H-he p-pushed m-me out o-of a t-tree... on p-purpose..." :I forgive him though, he didn't know what he was doing. I still dont trust him though, he makes me nervous... -- :Glasscloud/Medicine Cat Apprentice/Life-saver/⦁ ⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"S-she was one of the two cats that saved my life. I am f-forever grateful and i-in her debt." :S-she's really pwetty... -- :Edenflower/Medicine Cat/Life-saver/⦁ ⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"She was the other cat that saved my life. I thank her too." :She treated me as if I were her own kit... I liked that. 'Gallery' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Category:Characters